(1.) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a display apparatus having the same.
(2.) Description of the Related Art
Various display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, an electrophoretic display, etc., are extensively applied to electronic devices, such as a computer monitor, a television set or the like.
The display apparatus includes a display panel to display an image and, in general, further needs a converter to convert an image signal from a controller, to a driving signal. The controller and the converter are connected to each other through a connector.